


Shall I Take You Home? Follow Me!

by OneMimir



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMimir/pseuds/OneMimir
Summary: Yukie finds himself in a lesser part of the Devildom by mistake while buying ingredients for Lucifer. And that's how he ended up meeting three other demons living in tandem with the chaos.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - just a fic of my Obey Me ocs (bcs I can't draw for the life of me), Yukie is my MC, while the three demons, Abaddon (mentioned), Berith and Belial are my demon ocs. Btw, I'm new to AO3 and the fandom, so hi!

Too far. Yukie had travelled too far. With every stretch of land he found himself far more lost than he had originally been. The street twisted and bent ahead of him, the roads snaked in between buildings creating dark ominious alleys where whispering and hissing demons await.

Yukie steadied his breathing and gripped tighter on the bag in his left hand. He attempted to blend in by acting casual. He tried to feign some sort of fearlessness, although he could feel hungry gazes latch onto him. 

In his panic, he had bumped into two demons. He stumbled back and looked up. Two hungry orbs stared back at him, making his breath hitch in his throat. The two demons easily towered over him with their height, thus they had the advantage. 

The first demon, a brown-haired demon wearing a black coat ran his fingers over the pin in his hair. It was the only thing that kept his braided hair in place while the rest of his dark blue hair was tied into a ponytail. He managed to keep his expression empty, but his dark brown eyes told another story.

"This one's fresh," the demon spoke, poking the hairpin.

Yukie allowed himself to flinch away from the touch.

"He smells delicious," the demon to his right with disheveled black hair smirked at him, revealing his sharp canines in a devilish grin.

"What do you say we have a meal together, huh?" the brown-haired fiend stepped closer into his space. Yukie stood his ground and refused to back off. He simply swallowed his saliva and stood firm. 

Someone's words echoed in his head. He did not remember who they belonged to. 'Do not show your fear.'

Yet it was fear that had rooted him to that spot. This was the first time he had gotten into a dangerous situation in the Devildom, he had no idea what to do next.

He silently hoped for one of the brothers to find and get him out of here, maybe even Solomon or one of the angels. Just, someone, please, please, please—

"What do you two think you're doing?" an unfamiliar voice broke the dread looming over them. Great. Another demon.

Yukie felt terror take hold of his body like black claws. He refused to turn and look. He just stared blankly ahead, fist tightening around the bag in his hand. 

"None of your business," the brunet demon replied, walking over to the source of the voice. "You want to take our prey? You might have to—" 

He heard a crack, then a thud. 

"That's for stealing our earnings the other day," the unfamiliar voice sighed.

The second demon whimpered and ran. 

Yukie was still frozen until a hand had grabbed his arm. He launched into fight or flight and pulled a punch, which the demon blocked with ease.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm, human. I'm here to help you out," the demon gently guided his hand down, showing his facial features. He had dark purple hair that cascaded down the nape of his neck and bangs that neatly framed his face.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Yukie looked up at him. His hands trembled as he recoiled. He was surprised his knees haven't gave way beneath him. It was uncanny how he managed to curb his fear. 

He peeked over at the other demon, unconscious on the ground.

"No need to fret, I just knocked him out." the taller male waved it off. "He deserved it for stealing my money anyway."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Belial. I'm what you would call one of the lesser demons," he introduced himself nonchalantly, as if his status didn't bother him. "And you?"

"I'm...Muku," Yukie came up with a fake name at the last second. He figured that if demons could be bound with names, then humans might be too. 

"Aw come on, that's not your name," Belial's purple green eyes glinted. Was that a trick of the light? Or did Belial just use his powers on him? That is, if he had any.

Now he didn't trust him more. "I'm not telling you."

"Nevermind, Yukie. Let's go. This place is gloomier than all hell," Belial said, his mouth curled into a pout. 

Yukie had no other place to go so he had no choice but to comply. He silently prayed that nothing would happen. He wasn't an avid believer in God until just now. It's almost ironic how he only prays in times of need. 

Belial offered him the crook of his elbow instead of his hand to latch on. "Stay close and you should be fine. And oh, I guess I should call HIM about this."

"Him?" Yukie cautiously placed his hand on the crook of Belial's elbow, barely resting on it at all.

Belial held a finger up as if signaling him to wait as he pulled out his DDD, dialed something and placed it to his ear. 

"Heya, Solomon, I hate to call you, but I have your friend here with me, mind picking him up?"

Belial made noises of affirmation in response to something Solomon replied on the other end.

"I'll meet you at the joint. Yeah," the demon continued to lead Yukie down the road. 

Something Solomon said made him tense a little, as evident on the way the muscle of his arm flexed. He heard him click his tongue.

"I'm not entering a pact with you. Don't ask again," Belial hung up and huffed. He stuck his DDD into his pocket forcefully. 

He stayed quiet after that. His mood had been spoiled by what Yukie assumed was a pact offer from Solomon. He was curious as to why Belial refused to make a pact with a strong wizard. Wasn't it a good thing that someone strong required his assistance? Asmodeus and Barbatos themselves had acknowledged his strength. 

"Why?" he spoke out loud without realising.

"Hmm? Why what?" Belial's expression softened and he was his jovial self again.

"No. Forget it," Yukie looked away.

"You wanna know why I don't want to be in a pact with Solomon?" Belial's eyes scanned the streets. 

Yukie realised everything looked more familiar now. The lights from Ristorante Six shone upon them. He exhaled a breath of relief, then looked up at Belial.

"Stop reading my mind. It's an invasion of privacy," Yukie glared.

"Sorry, won't happen again," the demon cleared his throat. "I just don't really like that wizard, that's all. Even Berry thinks he's more of a devil."

"Berry?" Yukie responded, tilting his head to look up at him again.

"Oh, it's short for Berith. He's another fellow fiend of mine," Belial stopped walking and steered them towards a shop with amber lights and sweet scent wafting through the air. Whatever it was, it must be tasty...or deadly.

The two of them stepped in the store and Belial released Yukie from his elbow. "I'm back," he waltzed into the place like he owned it. 

"Yaho, Lial," a demon with short red hair that faded to peach peeked out from behind the shiny countertops. "Who did you bring?" his hazel eyes sparkled with curiousity.

"Oh, this is just an acquaintance of mine. I'm treating them to some drinks—"

"Um, if I may interject," Yukie began politely, still standing in awe at the doorway. "I'm not exactly old enough to drink.."

"Ah, no biggie, we have food if you'd want that instead," Berith assured him with a smile. 

Belial walked to the counter and went behind it. He took off his RAD blazer and green shirt, revealing another white shirt underneath it. He then put on an apron. "Where's Abaddon? Beating people up again?"

"If he is, at least he's not destroying our shop," Berith walks out of the counter towards Yukie and gestured to one of the rows of savoury treats. "That guy breaks almost everything he touches."

"I guess I won't argue with that," Belial lifted his hands in surrender and walked towards one of the shelves. "Also, it's still my treat Yukie, so go ahead and choose anything,"

Yukie surveyed the rows of food in front of him. The Devildom cuisine seemed exotic compared to human food, that much was evident. But he decided to buy food for Beel anyways. He had paid for his meal the other day so he wanted to thank the redhead.

"Since you're not old enough to drink, do you want juice?" Belial polished a glass from the shelf and raised it to the light. 

"No, it's fine," Yukie shook his head. 

"Yukie?! There you are!" 

The voice belonged to no other than the white-haired Avatar of Greed, Mammon. "Solomon told me you were in trouble!" he rushed over and inspected the human from head to toe. 

"I got lost," Yukie said apologetically. He felt bad for worrying his caretaker, he had enough white hairs as it is. 

"It's..fine. It's not like I was worried or anything," a faint blush spread across his cheeks and he placed his hands on his hips. Then he turned to the other two in the shop. "And both of you—"

"They helped me out," Yukie butted in before he could finish, and Mammon jolted in surprise.

"O-oh. I f-figured they did," Mammon stuttered, a bit embarrassed that he almost scolded the two for saving his human.

"I was gonna say thank you, so thanks, but don't think you can try anything," the demon's expression turned solemn. He held Yukie's hand and pulled him away from the shop.

Berith placed a hand over his mouth when he saw the gesture and chuckled. He could tell the great Mammon was smitten with this human. "It wasn't a problem, Lord Mammon, come again if you want!" 

"Will do, sir. See ya," Belial looked up from the cup he was polishing and waved the cloth in his hand. 

Mammon held his free hand tight, not wanting to let go in case he lost Yukie again. He kept his lips pursed, but on the tip of his tongue were words he had trouble saying.

"Hey, Yukie. Next time if you go out...bring me with you, okay? It's dangerous by yourself," he spoke in a soft tone. 

"Okay," Yukie caught up to his pace. The bag of groceries rustled by his side as he walked.

"It's just that you're my responsibility, you know? If anything happens to you—"

Yukie pulled him closer until their sides touched. "I promise."

Mammon could feel soft hair brush against his cheek and dark brown eyes looking up at him. He spared a glance and was met with a gaze so fond it made him flush deeper than demonly possible.

"G-good. That's my human," He didn't hate it, so he allowed Yukie to hold him close for a while. And by a while it lasted until they arrived at the House of Lamentation.


	2. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't chapter, but 👉👈 just asking some suggestions

Soo, would you guys want to interact with my demon ocs? We can have a little Q & A or something, feel free to comment questions or suggestions below!

Also I haven't introduced Abaddon yet, but in the next chap with Satan I will introduce him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which the trio are injured from a fight and Yukie is just on an outing with Satan.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Satan smiled at his human companion, satisfied with the weight of the hardcover books tucked under one arm. "I'm sorry for asking you out so suddenly."

"No, it's fine. I enjoy spending time with you," Yukie admitted, flashing a smile of his own. A light pink tinted his cheeks as he gazed into green feline eyes. They were so awe-inspiring you could just stare for hours.

"Is that so?" Satan seemed surprised by his statement. Then, he smiled and tilted his head. "Then I suppose this means you wouldn't mind another outing?" he inquired. He led their way back to the House of Lamentation expertly. He kept up with his companion's pace as their shoes tapped on the pavement, painted green by the light.

"Of course," Yukie rubbed the nape of his neck. He accidentally bumped his hairclip off, causing his braided hair to fall from its place. "Oh sh—" He scrambled to put it back.

"Your hair looks nice even without the pin, you know," Satan remarked, a crimson shade also spreading like wildfire across his face. 

"What?" the dark-blue haired boy's face was as red as blood now. It's the first time someone's ever complimented his hair, and he's almost unable to properly respond to it. He regains his composure anyway. "T-thank you."

"Berry's been a bit too quiet, is he dead?" Belial was standing across from them under a lamp post, looking down at someone who was being carried by a taller guy with golden hair.

"He's probably asleep," the taller one replied. 

"Oh, that reminds me," Yukie suddenly remembered what Lucifer had entrusted him with. He dug the letter out from his pocket and excused himself momentarily.

Satan nodded and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Oh, Yukie, it's you," Belial turned around as his companion alerted him of the human's presence. He had a bandage taped to his cheek and his forehead. His lower lip was also bleeding. 

"You're hurt, what happened?"

"Are you concerned? Injuries aren't that lethal to us, you know? Well, maybe except sleeping beauty here," The purple-haired demon gestured at Berith. He had cuts and bruises all over. "Three demons ganged up on him and I had to butt in. Didn't go well."

"Oh, get well soon," Yukie patted Berith on the head awkwardly. Then he looked up at the tall boy carrying him. Unlike the other two, he had no injuries.

"That's Abaddon. He looks intimidating, but he's chill," Belial introduced him to Yukie.

"Nice to meet you," Abaddon's voice is deeper than he expected it to be. He was at least a good few inches taller than him, with short blond hair in a crew cut and the lower parts of his hair were pitch black. His brown eyes blinked back at him. He seemed...somewhat nervous?

Yukie noticed a demon peeking out at them from the alley. Glinting blue eyes shone in the dim lighting, casting a creepy glow on their face. Yukie realises it's the demon he saw the other day.

Belial and Abaddon turn to look and the fiend retreats.

"Eh. Don't worry about that one. The demons in this place are scared of Abaddon," the shorter boy added. He used the back of his hand to wipe the blood on his mouth and he winced.

"Are you three, er...related?" Yukie tilted his head in curiousity. They didn't look similar in any way, but hey, look at Satan and his brothers, they're not exactly each other's spitting image either.

"No, just roommates who own a shop together," Belial shrugged. "Now, we must be on our way, faithful human. Lord Satan is waiting for you."

"Oh, wait, I need to give you this," Yukie handed the letter to him. "Lucifer said it's thanks for saving me the other day."

"Anytime," Belial received it with a smile and announced his leave. The three of them walked away and faded into the crowd. 

"Are they the ones who helped you before?" Satan emerged beside Yukie after the trio dispersed. 

"Yeah," his human affirmed.

"I see. Now then, shall we head home?" Satan offered him the crook of his unnoccupied arm.

"Yeah, let's go home," Yukie placed his arm over his and locked them together. All the way home, he felt warm inside and out.

As soon as they arrived to the House of Lamentation, they both settle down in Satan's room. The blond read his book while Yukie laid down beside him, taking his usual afternoon nap. He could feel the sensation of hands carding through his hair and lovingly undoing his hairt tie, which he forgot to take off before sleeping. 

He slept a little longer than he usually did that afternoon, to the sound of pages being gently flipped and the sensation of Satan's hands brushing his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being an elder brother, is it?

Red liquid filled the empty glass, crimson slowly flowing from a dark bottle. For once, Lucifer is done with his workload, but not for long, he's sure. Instead of sleeping he opted to stay up and drink complimentary wine from the human realm while listening to his favourite music. 

Leviathan allowed him to borrow him the TSL soundtrack so he took this opportunity to put it to use. The black-haired demon gulped down his wine, closed his eyes and sighed. 

He lets the warmth of the liquor travel down his throat to his stomach. He lets the music make their way into his mind. The bitterness of the wine only registered moments after, lingering on his tastebuds. 

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the door. Thinking it was one of his brothers, he lets out a "Come in," and sets his glass of wine down. 

Who the hell is up this late?

The visitor pushed the door open, their tall form leaning forward as they peek into the study with caution. Brown doe eyes blink in the dim lighting, casted by the flames in the fireplace. Warm orange tones casted its rays on dark blue hair. Messy and untied.

"Ah, Yukie," Lucifer welcomed him, gesturing him to take a seat by his table. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he looked surprised that the human stayed up this late. 

"I was. I couldn't go back to sleep," Yukie sat down leisurely and stifled a yawn from escaping his lips. "I saw the light still on in here, so...I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. I had just finished my work," Lucifer shook his head, assuring him. 

"Mind sharing?" Yukie gestured towards the wine bottle on his desk. He had forgot to take it out of view from the human. He placed it further from his reach. It wasn't a good idea to get a human drunk.

"What makes you think it's a good idea?" Lucifer raised a brow. Yukie had always been laid-back, but this was beyond that. "...Are you alright?" Concern swept over his features.

"Do you want an honest answer or an easy one?" Yukie observed the older demon's perfectly defined features. 

"I believe you're aware that I value the truth."

Yukie almost wanted to chuckle at that statement. He had been anything but truthful to his brothers under the pretense of protecting them. He didn't hate him for that, in fact, he understood. He was the eldest of his own family. 

Although that family had long been torn apart.

He let out a gentle sigh and threw his head back. He leaned into the chair completely. "I had an anxiety attack because of a..nightmare?"

Lucifer got up to fetch another glass, since the human seemed like he needed it. He was old enough after all, as long as he watched his intake he wouldn't get drunk or hungover.

"What was the nightmare about?" he handed his companion the glass and the bottle so he could pour himself one. 

"Well," Yukie swirled the drink in his cup and stared into it for a while before taking a sip, barely reacting to the bitterness that washed over him. "I dreamt that you all died because of me."

"I see. Well, it's not real," Lucifer comforted him.

"I know. But when I was dreaming it felt like it was," Yukie took another sip. "It's unnerving, dreaming about your family dying."

"Family?" Lucifer looked up from his glass at him. "So you feel that way as well."

"What you said stuck with me, Lucifer," Yukie smiled at him. "It may not mean as much to you as a demon, but for me it's...everything."

"I meant it when I said that Yukie," Lucifer stared straight into his eyes.

"Glad to know you're on the same page," Yukie broke eye-contact first, not willing to hold his gaze under the influence. Who knows what dumb thing he would do.

"But there's one of us you cherish more than the rest, isn't there?" the demon quizzed. The question caught the human off-guard, because his eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, so you know," Yukie rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. He took another sip and chuckled. "Take a wild guess."

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Lucifer replied with a smirk. He wasn't big on guessing games. They were a waste of time.

"Satan," Yukie admitted quickly, cheeks flushing red. Was that the alcohol or shyness?

"I can see why. He's the safest choice," the raven-haired male earned a questioning glance from the human beside him.

"Safest choice huh? 

"Am I wrong?" 

"I suppose not," Yukie chuckled again. "But that's not the reason I chose him." he added, looking determined. 

"Mammon's kinda sweet too, despite all his flaws," Yukie shrugged as Lucifer gave him a look. "What? It's true."

"Now, what of you and the Prince?"

Lucifer almost choked on his wine.

"Or do you actually prefer the butler?"

He cleared his throat, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "It's professional." he looked away.

"I know that look Luci."

"Don't call me Luci."

Yukie sipped his drink again until it finished, then placed his glass on the table. "I won't poke my nose into it," he raised his hands up in surrender. "On the condition you teach me to waltz as well as you do."

"You waltz just fine," Lucifer's expression softened. He finished his glass of wine too. "If you want to share a dance with me just say it."

"Sure."

The demon stood up from his seat and offered him his hand. Yukie took it and allowed himself to be pulled to the center of the room where there was more space. Lucifer lead him through the waltz with great elegance. 

"You really are better at it than I am," Yukie commented, keeping up with his dance partners pace. 

"You're doing better than the last time," Lucifer remembered when he had first dance with him at the ball during their stay at the Demon Lord's castle. 

"I practiced," Yukie shrugged his shoulders a little. They kept dancing along to the soundtrack until the music faded out. 

"You should be going now. It's 4AM already," the demon looked at the clock. They had classes tomorrow, although it was a Friday, humans still need sleep more than demons.

"Oh, you're right. Thanks fof the wine, Lucifer," He bowed a little.

"Of course," Lucifer answered, watching as the door closed behind the human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See ya in my future fics!


End file.
